September SONGFIC
by InvaderZim98
Summary: well i havnt posted a fanfic on here IN A FREAKIN YEAR so if things look messed up, well oh well just trying to post fanfics.


I'm going to do the POVs maybe sometime later this month they are easy to write, but theres a songfic I want to get out of the way first. Its very dark for fanfic standards as far as ive done. But i doubt I'll make ARM fanfics this dark eva again rly. This is basically like "what if all the monsters disappeared like they almost did in where have all the monsters gone?" Except Ickis lives with his whole body for some reason idk you'll read about it later but I WANTED HIM TO LIVE OR ELSE THRERED BE NO STORY M'KAY. It gets strange and i guess a teeny bit out of character but hey this idea has been in my head for a while.I started while I was traveling over the summer It's not really the best Fanfic I've done : CHARACTER DEATH THE END

NOTE: Some of the lyrics are probably wrong i got the lyrics from a lyrics video soooo yea,

Song Belongs to TheLivingTombstone(youtube)

Real Monsters belongs to Nickelodeon/Teenick/Viacom

* * *

**_I can't remember what happened in September, when everything is gone, when It's dark and I'm alone. It's been forever since I could have remembered "Where the hell is everybody" I just want to know the story of what happened before. I became so alone._**

At the Dump, on a very foggy day weeks from the incident. It seems quiet and the Garbage supply is very plentiful. The reason being is because monsters were too late and they all disappeared. The fog clears and we see Ickis who for some reason has not only his head, but now his whole body. He seems to have fainted when everyone vanished. He slowly wakes up and wonders what happened.

**_Still can't remember what happened in September back when everybody died, trails of blood though someone must have tried. I just discovered everyone has been defeated by something really strong. Is it very wierd and wrong? It's disgusting and belongs out of this world._**

Ickis looks around what used to be the Monster Academy. Everything has been destroyed, even the classroom. He goes back to the surface of the dump. He soon sees some parts of the academy are being towed away to be crushed to bits, never to be seen again. Even though he strangely remembers his friends and everyone in the academy, he however doesn't really remember what happened the day everyone was disappearing. Although, He was the only one who somewhat the Gromble about the lava pool. He was sitting on the hill of junk, then something came to him. He thought to himself, " Did Simon manage to capture and expose monsters?" "Or did I do some stupid thing that brought the end to us as some monsters worried I'd do in the past?" Ickis assumed that could have been the reason. He soon became very depressed about not being able to see Krumm, Oblina, or the Gromble ever again and it was all his fault.

**_I regained a small memory. It came to my head like a death suddenly. I think I've gotten a clue ,something tells me this is worse than I knew._**

Suddenly, memories of the day everyone was disappearing was flooding back to him. He remembered that everyone kept making fun of the Gromble's thoughts about the pool, how a monster disappeared at that party, and him talking to his ancestor who happened to communicate him through the kava when it was too late and everyone was fully him since his ancestor has some power from the lava. He used the last of the power to give Ickis the whole body because he felt he can somehow bring back the monster species. Even if it meant Ickis had to devote his entire life to doing that.

_**I just remembered what happened in September I'M THE ONE WHO KILLED THEM ALL I SURVIVED THE RISE AND FALL.**_

__Ickis feels that it's impossible to bring back everyone back from the dead. He now regrets how much he disobeyed his friends and the Gromble. He wishes he was a goody-two-shoes like Oblina. If he were like that, things could have gone better. He doesn't know what to do, he lost his best friends and family.

He gathers as much sharp garbage as he can find. He decides to end his life he knows he can't save all the monsters even if he spent his whole life trying to do that. Before Ickis commits suicide he admits to himself," It looks like I need other Monsters I don't think that I can be here doing something that won't happen so I guess this is it. Goodbye humans, Monsters will live on beyond here." He grabs a seemingly knife like metal and stabs himself until he dies.

**WELL THAT WAS A DUMBASS ENDING *trollface* oh well I would have watched the episode(since i own and seen most of the series.) before finishing but I got lazy and ive been watching this alot lately. I just had one of my favorite characters die ._. oh well Also I took out the dialogue from the song i used oh *FAIL***


End file.
